In the Afternoon : その 執事, 魔女
by HanaHana14
Summary: Penyihir bisa ditakhlukan oleh Butler super sempurna ini. Di saat malam tiba, Ciel sering melihat delusi Sebastian akan membunuhnya. Berakhir dengan Liontin hitam yang akan menguak masa lalunya. Inilah fic abal tentang Butler super tau sedunia, dipersembahkan untuk anda#summaryuntuk2judulkedepan*dibakar


In the Afternoon : Sono Shitsuji, Majoo.

In the Afternoon : That Butler, Witch.

Di Sore Hari : Pelayan itu, Penyihir.

(Semoga Chara di sini IC.)

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"Apa tujuanmu menginginkan nyawaku?"

"Karena kau mengganggu." jawab Venusa menyeringai jahat.

"Apa!?"

"Dengar. Aku ini seperti tumbuhan Venus yang memakan serangga pengganggu sepertimu dengan perlahan lahan. Jadi, bersiaplah, bocah."

Venusa mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, tak segan segan petir langsung menyambar ke arah Ciel.

CLETAR

.

.

.

Ciel musnah dari tempat berdirinya. Rerumputan pijakannya gosong.

"Tuan!" pekik Meyrin yang tidak sengaja melihat dari jendela lantai tiga.

"Oy, ada apa, Meyrin!?" teriak Bard ikut panik.

Meyrin hanya berlari kencang melewatinya.

"Oy!" Bard berlari menyusul Meyrin.

"Tadi bahaya sekali, Tuan." kata Sebastian tersenyum.

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. "Sebastian..." gumamnya pelan.

Sebastian menurunkan Tuannya. "Apa mau anda datang jauh jauh ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang, membunuhnya." kata Venusa Enteng.

Spectra, Spectrum. Spectre bangkit, menyerang Sebastian lagi.

"Apa kau yang membuat Tuanku bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau 'kan sudah tau tanpa bertanya!" sebal Venusa.

"Awas!" teriak Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre kompak. Ketiganya berlari menabrak Venusa agar Venusa terhindar dari marabahaya.

CKREEEAAK

.

.

.

GRUSHRAK

.

.

.

"Apa apaan tadi!? Dan apa apaan kalian!? Menjauh sana!" kesal Venusa.

Semua orang menoleh kepada pelaku yang menumbangkan pohon untuk mencelakakan Venusa.

Seorang pemuda tanggung berdiri dengan penuh amarah.

"Beraninya..." gumamnya pelan. "Beraninya kalian melukai Tuan!" teriaknya.

"Finni..." gumam Meyrin tak percaya. Ia baru sampai di TKP, bersama Bard.

"Chee~" kesal Bard capek.

Tiba tiba Venusa menyeringai lalu menghilang.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriaknya sudah menyiapkan pisau beracun di depan leher Meyrin.

"Ap-!?" kaget Ciel.

"Hah?!" kaget Bard.

"Ah!" kaget Finni.

"Hh... oya, oya..." hela Sebastian lelah dengan semua ini. Ia hanya bisa mengurut keningnya yang memang sudah stress sejak awal.

"Bagaimana, Earl?" tanya Venusa licik.

"Heh." tawanya sombong. "Apa benar kau bisa membunuhnya?" katanya sombong.

"Apa?!"

"Mereka pelayan Phantomhive, loh." kata Sebastian ikut ikutan sambil menyeringai menantang.

Gigi Venusa bergemerutuk tatkala menahan emosi.

TANG

Meyrin langsung roll depan melepaskan diri ketika Bard sudah melentingkan pisau beracun tersebut. Venusa langsung menghindar sebelum tertangkap oleh Bard. "Celaka!" di belakangnya ada Finni yang siap meremukkannya. Ia melompat sambil berteriak. "Kita mundur!". Mereka langsung hilang, tersapu angin dedaunan yang menghembus.

Ciel menghela nafas. Bard, Meyrin dan Finni langsung menghampiri Tuannya dan Sebastian.

"Tuan, kau tak apa apa?" tanya Meyrin.

"Aku kaget sekali sampai lari dari kebun ke sini." tutur Finni.

"Maaf terlambat, tetapi ini bisa dijadikan pembalik situasi." Tanaka muncul entah dari mana memegang liontin hitam.

"Itu..."

"Kekuatannya tersegel ke dalam liontin ini, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Sialan! Mana Black Pendant-ku?" teriak Venusa meraba raba lehernya.

Ia begitu panik hingga berjalan mondar mandir. Bahkan sampai seluruh ruangan berantakan dibuatnya.

"Te... tenanglah Nona-"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?!" sentak Venusa pada Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre.

"Mungkin ada di Mansion Phantomhive." jawab mereka.

"Kalian juga! Kalian selalu berbicara bersama! Ketika aku meminta pendapat kepada kalian, terlihat seperti meminta pendapat seorang! Bisa tidak sih, tak usah kompak?!" kesal Venusa out of topic.

"Tidak bisa Nona. Tolong maafkan kami." kata Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre bersamaan.

Venusa tambah kesal. "PERGI KALIAN! CARI BLACK PENDANT-KU, SEKARANG!"

"Siap." jawab mereka menghilang bagaikan debu hitam yang tertiup.

"..." ia terdiam di ruangan setelah para bawahannya menghilang.

"Apa mungkin... aku menjatuhkannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Cerita makin gaje?

Tentu(?)

Ni cerita auto writer(gubraks)

Update telat gegara krisis kuota or wifi

Jadi sekalian aja mumpung lagi di hotel wifi kenceng gua aplod aja sekalian ma cerita lainnye.

Sekiaaaaan

Pliz review...


End file.
